


Soft Like Angel Feathers

by theabridgedkuriboh



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Simple Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theabridgedkuriboh/pseuds/theabridgedkuriboh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Used a prompt on Tumblr by OTPPromopts. Basically late night feels and then...this happened. </p>
<p>Gao finds Kiri asleep. Sitting with him in the night air, Gao's hand ends up on top of Kiri's, and Gao can't help but trace symbols into the back of his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Like Angel Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic that I'm publishing on AO3. I hope its worthy of AO3. I know the reputation this website has so I hope I did well. This isn't my very first fic though. I've written plenty before so don't be discouraged.

It was a few minutes passed midnight and Gao couldn’t sleep. With everything going on with Yamigedou and the fate of the world Gao often had difficulty getting to sleep at night on some occasions. Tonight was one of those nights. But there was also the fact that Drum was digging his feet into his side that made Gao question getting any sleep tonight. He had hoped that the new scenery and atmosphere would help him rest but that wasn’t going to happen. 

With no other options in mind, Gao gets out of bed and goes for a walk around the cottage. He’s been here once before when he had to find out what was causing the large shadows in the forest a few days ago. That was also the day that he found out his best friend, Kiri Hyoryu was an Omni Lord: Third Water Omni Lord, Miserea. 

Even now it’s a shock to Gao, but he hasn’t taken it as badly as Kiri had expected. Gao knows that Kiri expected him to immediately want answers and to come with him to help seal away Yamigedou, but while Gao did want those things in a way, he cares about his friend first. Kiri was Kiri first and foremost! While he is a powerful omni lord, he is Kiri Hyoryu, his best friend. Nothing was ever going to change that. 

Speaking of Kiri, the lights were still on in the front of the cottage. “Is Kiri still up?” Gao asks himself as he makes his way over. His footsteps sounded to him like earthquakes with each step he took because of the dead silence. He knew there was nothing to worry about since there was no one else here except for himself and Kiri. So, why? Why did he feel so uneasy? 

Walking in from the hall connecting to the front room, Gao looked around to see if Kiri was around. But the Sunfighter could not see him around at all. Gao grew more worried by the moment but continued on further into the room. As he did, he saw that the dishes had been cleaned and the tables were set with tomorrow’s setup. Even the couches were rearranged so that they were aesthetically pleasing. Gao was impressed that Kiri manages to do all of this by himself, but also feels bad that he couldn’t help him. 

“Kiri?” Gao calls out, but not too loud that he could wake Drum. “Kiri? Where are you?” 

Gao walks over to the front doors of the cottage and peeks out for a few moments to see if maybe Kiri was out front doing some last minute touching up or taking out trash. But what Gao found was not what he had expected at all. Well, he had suspected something similar to this but not entirely. 

Kiri was leaning against one of the pillars under the awning, his head against the smooth wood. He had changed out of his work clothes and into training clothes, a dark blue and white Hakama. He had a headband around his forehead and through part of his hair. And from the looks of him he worked hard. He was a bit sweaty but the night time cool air kept him cool. But he was in a deep enough sleep for Gao to tell that he had worked hard. (There was also a small bruise on his wrist to show that he was working a bit too hard.) 

“Kiri...you’ll get sick out here.” Gao mutters to himself. He walks over the stairs and takes a seat beside him sleeping friend and looks up at the stars in the night sky. They twinkle bright and shine down on Cho-Hodaka mountain. Gao smiles and was about to point them out to Kiri when he remembered that the boy was asleep. Gao sighs and moved his hand a bit and gets more comfortable. However, when he moved his hands, Gao hadn’t noticed that he placed his over Kiri’s. It took a few moments for him to realize it, and even when he did he didn’t move his hand or flinch. He just looked at their hands for a minute. 

Gao moved his fingers against the back of Kiri’s hand. His skin was soft and smooth like angel feathers. Kiri didn’t stir at all while Gao did this which meant to Gao that he could continue to trace lines in Kiri’s hand for as long as he wanted and continued to so. He traced small things like clouds and stars at first. Kiri continued to sleep. He must be exhausted, Gao thought to himself. Gao traced symbols from Buddyfight cards he’s seen and even wrote words that came to mind, but even so Kiri never stirred once. 

Finally, Gao traced a heart into the center of the back of Kiri’s hand. Kiri stirred and mutters “Gao-kun” in his sleep. It was in that sleepy way that people speak which made Gao smile. “Kiri…” He traced a circle into his hand this time, but Kiri seems to have drifted back into a deep sleep. Gao tried a spiral next. There was no reaction. He even wrote Kiri’s name but still nothing. Gao traced the heart again and this time Kiri reacted again. He moved his body so that his head rested on Gao’s shoulder. He mutters “Gao-kun” again and snuggles up against his side. 

Gao’s smile only gets bigger at this. Gao puts an arm around Kiri and holds him close while he looks up at the stars. 

“Kiri. I’m glad that you’re my friend.” Gao says out loud, seemingly to himself but who can be sure. 

Gao’s eyelids grew heavy and soon he was fast asleep at Kiri’s side, their breathing was steady and soft. Would they see each other in their dreams? No one but themselves will know. 

When morning sun came around, Kiri was the first to wake. He opened his eyes and sat up, his Hakama came loose and one side hung at this elbows while the other side rested firmly on his shoulder. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He could see the sun and the trees and-wait. Kiri looked down and saw Gao beneath him. Gao had his arm around his waist but it was barely hanging on now that he had moved. The Sunfighter was fast asleep. Kiri fixed his Hakama and sat up. 

“What happened last night?” Kiri asks himself. He sees the broom leaning against the wall behind him and the kendo stick a few feet away against the tree. He came to the conclusion that he had fallen asleep after his late night training. 

But why was Gao here with him? 

“I thought you went to bed before I came out, Gao-kun?” Kiri mutters to himself. He was about to stand up and get ready for the day, but stopped when he felt fingers tracing on his hand. Kiri looks down and sees Gao’s fingers tracing something on his hand. 

A heart. 

“Gao-kun…?” Kiri says curiously. “What are you-?” 

“You only react to the heart.” Gao says sleepily. His eyes are half lidded but Gao was awake. He gazed up at Kiri in wonder as he waited for a response. “Why is that?” 

Kiri doesn’t respond at first but his face has flushed a bit. He looks back down at his hand again and noticed that Gao still was tracing the heart into his hand. “Stop it, Gao-kun.” Kiri whined softly. 

Gao smiles and sits up from his position on the floor and looks at his friend with a mocking grin. “Why are you avoiding the question Kiri?” He moves in closer. “Why do you say my name when I draw the heart?” 

Kiri stands up from the floor and stomps away with a pout. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“Huh?” Gao exasperates. “I saw you do it. Kiri! Don’t ignore me!” He goes after Kiri as he walks into the cottage. “Kiri!” 

Kiri continued to ignore him as he made his way further into the cottage with Gao on his tail. Gao refused to let up, even when Kiri walked into his room and locked the door. He just stood by the door and continuously asked “why” but never receives an answer.


End file.
